


Mr. Gilgamesh

by SeasOfRhye



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Gen, How does Guda even deal with all of the Servants in Chaldea, Partial headcannon based off of my FGO Servants, rip Guda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 16:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15319821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeasOfRhye/pseuds/SeasOfRhye
Summary: "Oh?" Gilgamesh frowns. "Since when did I give you permission to call me by that name, child? If you wish to procure things from me, then you ought to learn some proper conduct." His lips turn upwards once again. "As I am feeling merciful today, I shall only require you to kneel at my feet and beg for forgiveness for, hmm...twenty minutes."Gudako blinks. Gilgamesh is acting the same as ever, but...this time, is he actually...joking...?"Nuh-uh!" Jack interjects before she has the time to respond. "You're a big meanie, Mr. Gilgamesh! And we don't like mean people."It was inevitable that Jack would come to pester the King of Heroes eventually. As usual, Gudako has to do damage control.





	Mr. Gilgamesh

**Author's Note:**

> So I was thinking about the fact that Gil and Jack technically interact regularly in my Chaldea and then this happened lmao
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!

**** "Moooommmmmyyy!"

Jack's whine is too recognizable for Gudako not to grimace. "Please! Please show us something neat, Mommy!" 

Gudako sighs, forcing herself to glance over the back of the couch. It's not that she  _ dislikes _ Jack or anything—well, actually, it’s more like discovering the truth of her existence has made things a little more complicated. In any case, it's best not to leave her unattended when she gets like this—

"Ugh. Away, child." Gilgamesh casts a look of utter distaste at the white-haired ball of cloth currently clinging to his leg. His golden armor shines beneath the lights as he—to his credit, more gently than Gudako would have thought possible—attempts to dislodge her. "I am most certainly not your mother, and I haven't the time for your whims." 

"Aww," Jack protests. She looks up at him, apparently undeterred by his words. "But Mommy said that you have lots of cool stuff in your...uh...treasuree? And I thought that you could be our mommy, too! Isn't that what mommies do? Give their kids nice presents?" 

Gudako walks over as slowly as is possible. Although she’s long since gotten past the point of being frightened of these two killing her in her sleep, she’s not about to agitate them if she doesn't need to. "Hey, uh..."

Of course, they've noticed her even before she’d decided to come over. Gilgamesh looks up, his serpentine eyes flashing. He gives Gudako one of his trademark smirks. "Ah, I see. Is it possible that you've tired of our Master's—or, shall I say, your own mother's—mediocrity?"

Gudako suppresses the urge to roll her eyes. Sure, Gilgamesh hasn’t killed her yet, but when it comes to a force of nature like him, it’s best not to test her limits.

"That's not it at all!" Jack says. She runs over to Gudako, tugging at her sleeve before she has the time to worry about where her knifes are. "Mommy, please? Gil won't let us see any of his cool toys! We just wanna play for a bit! We'll even give them back later, promise!"

"Jack—"

"Oh?" Gilgamesh frowns. "Since when did I give you permission to call me by that name, child? If you wish to procure things from me, then you ought to learn some proper conduct." His lips turn upwards once again. "As I am feeling merciful today, I shall only require you to kneel at my feet and beg for forgiveness for, hmm...twenty minutes."

Gudako blinks. Gilgamesh is acting the same as ever, but...this time, is he actually... _ joking...? _

"Nuh-uh!" Jack interjects before she has the time to respond. "You're a big meanie, Mr. Gilgamesh! And we don't like mean people."

"Okay, okay!" Gudako butts in as quickly as possible. "Jack, that's enough. You can't just be rude to people and expect them to give you things. M...Mommy doesn't like that." Jeez. Her half-year occupation of "mother" to an infamous serial killer of all people isn't something she’s likely to ever get used to. Not completely, anyway. "And, uh, Gilgamesh...I know that this is a lot to ask, but..." She reminds myself for the millionth time that, if he hasn't killed her in her sleep, then he probably won't do it, period, "...do you think that you could, maybe...tolerate Jack's presence for a bit? I mean, you've fought together a lot, and...well, it's only natural that a kid like her would be curious about all of the treasure in your Gates, right? Ha—I mean, you don't have to  _ give _ anything to her, but—"

"Oh?" Gilgamesh's brows raise. "Are you actually requesting something of me? Your foolishness is quite something!" 

He cackles, and Gudako sighs quietly. "Well, was worth a s—"

"However," he continues before she can say much, "I must say that I am in admiration of your foolishness! Indeed, it is the brazen foolishness of humanity that makes it so entertaining!"

"Entertaining, huh..." Leave it to him to put it like that. 

"Child." Gilgamesh's eyes have turned back to Jack. "Normally, I would dismiss your requests as those of an immature mongrel, but I shall admit that you have indeed proven worthy enough to fight by my side. Hmm..." He strokes his chin for a moment, and a ring of golden light appears next to him. From it, a white, ruffled dress floats, landing in his gauntleted hand. "This should do. I tire of seeing you run around in that unsightly mop of cloth you call a shirt. A Servant fighting in my presence should be dressed appropriately."

Jack's eyes light up. "Really? We can really have this?" She jumps up and down so childishly that it's difficult to remember who she is for a second. "Thank you, Mr—"

"However. There are a few things that I shall require of you first." 

Jack pouts. Gudako steps forward quickly, giving her a reassuring pat on the head. "Jack, remember what I said. Be good." Of course, what she  _ really _ wants to say would probably result in Chaldea being blown to bits, so... 

"Because you corrected yourself and referred to me as 'Gilgamesh' before, I have shortened the amount of time that you must kneel before me and beg forgiveness. However, your punishment still stands, as you did not refer to me by my full name. Yes...I believe that 'King of Heroes, Gilgamesh', should suffice." 

"Aww! But how were we supposed to know that?" Jack asks.

"Well, now you do," Gilgamesh smirks, shaking the dress in his hand. "If you would like this, you need only to kneel. Ah, for ten minutes." 

Gudako feels the need to speak up then. "Gilgamesh, are you really going to—"

"Silence, Master! Do not attempt to poison this child's mind with thoughts of discontent. She must be raised to address her elders appropriately." 

She doesn’t pause to consider the ramifications of rolling her eyes this time. "Jeez...Jack, listen to me—"

"Nah, it's okay, Mommy," Jack says. "Um...we'll do it." They walk over to stand in front of Gilgamesh. "Um, Mr...K-King of—"

"Heh." 

"Eh?" Jack seems as confused as Gudako is about Gilgamesh's sudden change of expression. "What is it?"

"Ha! Fuhahahahaha!" Gilgamesh erupts into laughter. "To think that you were actually going to do so! The naivety of children is truly a sight to behold!" He grins. "Still, you have proven yourself to be a loyal subject. As such, I shall grant you this gift." He drops the dress into Jack's waiting hands. 

For her part, Jack catches it, although her face has twisted into an unpleasant frown. "Y-You...you were gonna make us do something that we didn't have to! You...you really are a bully!" They lash out without warning, kicking Gilgamesh in the leg. "Big bully! I don't want this dress anymore!" 

Gilgamesh cackles. "Ha! You would refuse the gift bestowed upon you by none other than myself? Perhaps you are even more childish than you appear!"

Jack kicks him again. "Nuh-uh! You're the baby here!"

"Continue to kick me all you like, child! Do you believe that you can penetrate the armor that withstood mighty Humbaba? I would certainly like to see you try!" 

It takes Gudako a few seconds to breathe again.  _ We're alive. We're actually alive. _ But then again, knowing Gilgamesh, is this really so surprising?  _ It’s not like he couldn’t just obliterate us all if he wanted to, anyway...although Ozymandias might have something to say about that. _

"Geez, you guys...can you at least try to get along?" Gudako finds herself chuckling softly. In a way, a scene like this is almost...heartwarming? Is that the word for it? 

Well, it's not something she’d ever risk telling Gilgamesh. Or is it  _ Mr.  _ Gilgamesh now...?

**Author's Note:**

> I might add a few chapters to this if I ever decide to write more interactions?? STAY TUNED...
> 
> Anyway, if you'd like to add me, my friend code is 314,607,563!!
> 
> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
